


Gesture

by newdean



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, References to Drugs, au where base survives, tw ross west mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newdean/pseuds/newdean
Summary: In the aftermath of Base's overdose, Iain just wants the other man closeAn AU where Base survives his overdose and the aftermath of it brings him and Iain closer together





	Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> uh i was the founder of this ship and i didn't like that there were two whole fanfictions about them so i pulled my head out of my depressed ass and wrote one

In the aftermath of Base’s overdose, Iain just wants the other man close. They lie in Iain’s bed, Base half asleep with Iain’s arms wrapped around his body.  
The past 24 hours had been a living hell for Iain. Being held hostage was bad enough, but finding Base almost dead in his flat had tipped him over the edge. As soon as Base was breathing again he broke down, clinging onto his friend as relief washed over him. It hadn’t lasted long however. Iain thought he’d see red upon realizing Ross was still there but, as angry as he was, he stayed by Base’s side. There was no way he was leaving him.  
Base eventually came round in the ambulance and the two couldn’t bring themselves to stop holding hands. That small gesture filled Iain’s heart with a bit of hope.  
Now they’re back home. Elle wanted to keep Base in overnight for observation but eventually gave in as “she owed him one” (something to do with Iain getting her and Connie together). Base is almost asleep, curled up in Iain’s arms and Iain cant stop his heart from racing when he looks at him. Base looks so peaceful lying there. Letting his mind wander, Iain thinks back to a few hours before when he found him. When he nearly lost the person he loves the most. The thought makes Iain’s heart drop and his blood run cold and he involuntarily pulls Base closer, burying his face in the younger man’s hair.  
Maybe the word ‘friend’ doesn’t describe what Base means to Iain. Maybe Iain desperately wants more. He’s not loved anyone this much in a long time, not even with Rita or Lily. He’s certainly never felt this way about a man. But something about Base just feels so right, as if everything is going to be okay. At times, all Iain wants to do is tangle his hands in Base’s hair and kiss him until they’re both breathless. Other times he just wants to bury his head in Base’s chest and be protected. Right now he wants both. ‘Friend’ doesn’t seem to describe them, not really  
“Mate, I cant breathe”  
Base’s laugh snaps Iain out of his thoughts. He loosens his grip on Base, re-positioning himself so he’s face to face with him.  
“Sorry..”  
Base just laughs and wraps an arm around Iain’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. There's barely any space between their faces, foreheads resting against each other. Iain doesn’t know how Base puts up with him, especially after last time they spoke. Iain had been absolutely vile to him, said things he regrets more than anything. He tried apologizing when Base woke up but was interrupted. “You saved my life, I think that more than makes up for it” Base had told him.  
Iain thinks Base deserves the entire world. Deep down he feels like he cant give that to him. Nagging doubt has prevented him from being honest with the other. “He doesn’t want to put up with you. You’re just burdening him”.  
He hid just how deeply he loves Base because he was scared that it’d be one sided, that Base would be disgusted at him. but it’s all too much to hide now. He loves Base so much he thinks he’ll die if he doesn’t let it out  
Little does Iain know, Base feels the same way.  
Base isn’t used to such affection. With Mia it was always him trying to support her. Not that he minded, he did love her after all, but it all got a bit much at times. No matter how much he wanted to be held, to be told everything would be okay, he was too scared to ask. It’s different with Iain. Base doesn’t even have to ask for Iain to pull him close and protect him. It's almost like Iain can tell when he feels weak. In a way, Base can tell when Iain’s struggling as well. This is one of those times. Base knows that his friend has had a bad day. He can sense that all he wants is to be protected.  
Maybe he’s more than just a friend to Base. But he’ll probably never admit that  
There's nothing Base wants more than to pull Iain closer. The two are already pressed up against each other, legs tangled together, Iain’s face now resting on Base’s shoulder as he clings onto him with so much longing. Base runs a hand through Iain’s hair, lips lingering near his forehead. He hesitates  
“He doesn’t want that” Base thinks “He’d hate it... right?”  
Base isn’t so sure that's true though. When Iain buries his face deeper into the crook of his neck, Base softly presses a kiss to the top of his head. It’s a small gesture, barely noticeable. But Iain noticed. He returns the gesture by finding Base’s hand and intertwining their fingers.  
That's all Iain needed to feel better at that moment. He knows that love cant solve all his long term issues. But all he wants right now is to feel loved for once. To feel cared for. Base makes him feel like that. He makes him feel loved and cared for and so much more at the same time. Slowly, Iain leans out of Base’s hold, gazing at the other.  
“Base?”  
“Hm?”  
A moment of silence  
“I love you”  
Base opens one eye, before his hand finds his way to Iain’s cheek. He pulls him back in and kisses Iain’s lips softly.  
“I love you too”  
Iain cant help but grin  
“Do you mean that?”  
“Of course i do. Go to sleep, idiot”  
Iain rests his head back on Base’s shoulder, relaxing for the first time in days.  
Yeah. they’re definitely more than just friends. Neither of them mind that.


End file.
